kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanjiro Kamado
Tanjiro Kamado & Nezuko Kamado vs. Rui is a battle fought by Demon Slayer Tanjiro and his sister Nezuko against Rui of the Spider Clan. Prologue The Father of the Spider Clan uses a tree to launch Tanjiro away from Inosuke and to an entirely different area on the mountain. He uses Water Wheel to break his fall and gets off with only crashing into a tree. Shortly after, Tanjiro hears the screaming of a suffering girl. He walks into a scene where Rui is cutting his sister's face using his webs. Rui doesn't appreciate the intrusion and says it isn't a show for human viewing pleasure. Confused, Tanjiro asks why Rui would hurt his ally. Rui clarifies that he and the girl are siblings tied by a powerful familial bond and arent simply allies. He also adds that this is between siblings and tells the human to stay out of it unless he wants to get sliced up. Tanjiro argues that whether it be family or friends, a strong bond makes either one just as precious. He adds that blood ties don't make for a bond and that only trust between one another can do that. Tanjiro's sensitive nose only detects the scents of terror and hatred between the two spider siblings. Tanjiro proclaims that Rui's forged relationship with his family is nothing but a sham. Both the siblings appear shocked by this realization but Rui is annoyed and refuses to accept it. They're interrupted when another young swordsman suddenly appears. He's overconfident and believes he can take down Rui, only to be sliced into little pieces by his threads. Still annoyed, Rui asks Tanjiro to repeat what he said about the fake bonds of the Spider Clan. The demon's intimidation factor rises and makes the air heavy with bloodlust. Tanjiro hopes Inosuke can hold out until he can defeat this demon. The Spider Demon continues asking Tanjiro to repeat his claim. The Demon Slayer does as he asked and loudly repeats that the bond between the Spider Clan is a false one. Battle Rui attacks with a series of his razor-sharp webs. Tanjiro is able to avoid most of the threads and defends himself using his sword, but he receives a number of cuts on his face. Rui threatens to kill him slowly by carving him into little pieces. The only way Tanjiro can avoid that is by taking back claims that the Spider Clan's bonds are fake. Tanjiro refuses, replying that Rui is mistaken and every word of his claim was true. Tanjiro uses his agility to leap over his enemy's thread attacks. Now that the acrid odor is fading from the mountain, Tanjiro can use his sense of smell to detect the webs. Rui is impressed by the demon slayer's skill in bravery but claims its all futile. Tanjiro leaps over a wire and attacks from the sky. Rui counters with another slicing thread but Tanjiro tries to cut through it using Water Surface Slash. However, Tanjiro's blade is suddenly snapped by his opponent's thread. Unexpected to Tanjiro, Rui's thread breaks Tanjiro's sword in half and nearly takes his head off. Tanjiro narrowly moves out of the way and gets cut diagonally across his face. He crashes into the ground and realizes that his sword is actually broken. The injured demon slayer struggles to reach his feet and meets the gaze of an unimpressed spider demon. Still surprised by his snapped sword, Tanjiro realizes Rui's threads are even tougher than the father spider's body. He apologizes to Urokodaki and Haganezuka for allowing his sword to be broken. Rui whips more threads at Tanjiro and force shim to dodge them one after another as they tear the ground apart with their ferocity. Tanjiro decides to try and get in close instead of slashing the threads. He's stopped short and narrowly evades three web strikes in a row. Unable to cover any ground, Tanjiro knows he can't get in close because the webs move like they have a mind of their own. Rui is effortlessly overwhelming him while still holding back. Rui asks one last time for the swordsman to take back what he said about the spider clan. Tanjiro is silent to Rui decides to try and slice him apart with a giant web. Tanjiro knows he can't dodge all the webs as they come at him from all angles. Nezuko suddenly appears from her box and takes the blow to save him. She's grievously injured and Tanjiro retreats with her. Shocked, Rui asks if that demon girl is Tanjiro's sibling. He recognizes their genuine bond and demands to have it for himself. His sister begs him not to abandon her but he slices her apart and orders her to kill the other demon slayers. While Tanjiro tries to protect Nezuko while she heals, Rui asks to talk. The Spider Demon admits seeing their sibling bond gave him chills. Moved, Rui offers Tanjiro the chance to escape this battle alive if he hands over his sister. Rui wants Nezuko to be his sister and control her using fear. Enraged, Tanjiro has had enough of Rui's nonsense. He screams at Rui and tells him that he'll never get what he desires if he tries to string people to bonds through terror. Tanjiro drops his box and stands up to face Rui. Rui decides he'll kill the boy and take his sister, but Tanjiro boasts that he'll cut his head off first. The smug demon laughs and removes the hair from his left eye to unveil his Lower Five Moon engravement. Rui asks if the young demon slayer's spirit alone is enough to defeat a member of the Twelve Kizuki. Rui explains that everyone in the world should know their role. Anyone who doesn't understand that doesn't deserve to live in his eyes. He says that his opponent's role is to die and relinquish his sister because the swordsman can't win this fight. Tanjiro believes that Rui is a true Twelve Kizuki and knows it won't be easy to slash the threads or his neck. Rui realizes Tanjiro thinks he can win and snatches Nezuko using his webs. He grabs her and he scratches him across the wave with her claws. Tanjiro rushes in but Rui counters with a four-pronged horizontal thread attack. The young swordsman backflips to avoid it and notices the demon isn't holding Nezuko anymore. Blood suddenly falls on his blade and Tanjiro looks up to find his beloved sister brutally suspended upsidedown by Rui's webs. The demon claims he has to teach Nezuko a lesson and even threatens to leave her out until daybreak. Furious, Tanjiro dashes in again only to be tripped up by Rui's threads. Pieces of his uniform are cut off and Tanjiro falls into the ground. Rui walks over him and sends him high into the air and drops him into a bush with a single kick Before Tanjiro can recover, Rui smacks him aside hard enough for the swordsman to drip blood from his face. Rui taunts Tanjiro and even gives him an open shot to try and cut his neck. Tanjiro swings but Rui evades it and hits his opponent twice. The demon slayer swings around, but his shortened blade isn't enough to even scratch Rui's neck no matter how hard he pushes. With an evil gaze, Rui reminds the inexperienced swordsman that he has no chance of winning and kicks him across the forest with great force. Tanjiro crashes into a small hill with enough force to destroy the ground. Worried for her brother's wellbeing, Nezuko cries out. The injured swordsman slowly recovers and admits that this Twelve Kizuki's power is far beyond that of any demon he's encountered before. Rui punishes Nezuko for wailing by constricting the wires holding her, cutting them deeper into her flesh. Tanjiro does his best not to get emotional and tries to focus on his breathing. Nezuko falls asleep to heal and Rui notices her unique features like a different kind of demon. !]] Tanjiro focuses on unleashing the most precise and final form of Water Breathing. He launches himself at Rui and manages to deflect a barrage of threads using the Tenth Form. The swordsman spins himself like a writhing dragon and unleashes his strongest move: Constant Flux! With the might of a water dragon backing him, Tanjiro gains force with each rotation and manages to slice Rui's threads. Constant Flux lets Tanjiro slash his way through Rui's webs while closing the distance between them. However, Rui's threads are not at max strength and he reveals this. The spider's threads turn a blood red and reach their maximum strength. The demon uses Blood Demon Art: Cutting Thread Cage to trap Tanjiro in an enclosing web of these unbreakable threads. Tanjiro knows he hasn't spun enough to cut these threads yet. He doesn't want to give in, but he concedes there's no way he can win. Tanjiro's life flashes before his eyes and he searches through his memories for any way to survive. He recalls his childhood and a memory of his father. Tanjiro's father reminds him to get his breathing under control and become Hinokami. Empowered by his late father's swords, something awakens within the young demon slayer. The Kamado Family has worked with fire for generations. Tanjiro recalls his father's kagura danced, used to give thanks to the fire god Hinokami. Despite his frail frame, Tanjiro's father could dance forever using a breathing technique. It was crucial to Tanjiro's father that he passes on his earrings and the kagura dance to his eldest son. Impassioned by the memories of his father, Tanjiro unlocks his father's Hinokami Kagura Breathing. His water dragon transforms into a bright flame that cloaks his broken blade. He commands the flames with the momentum from his previous attack and manages to slash and burn away Rui's Cutting Thread Cage completely. Surprised, the Spider Demon raises a barrage of webs to further impede his opponent's path. Tanjiro avoids some of the threads while receiving cuts across his body. Despite the pain, Tanjiro continues running to his opponent because he knows he'll lose all mobility eventually as a result of switching breathing forms. Tanjiro moves at incredible speed and uses Hinokami's flames to slash apart all webs in his path. In a glorious display of fire-enhanced swordplay, Tanjiro closes the distance to his enemy and forces him on the defensive. Rui tries to get away, but Tanjiro chases him while slashing apart any remains of his enhanced threads. He gets close enough to see the Opening Thread and goes for the kill despite Rui casting out new webs to counter. Tanjiro is willing to sacrifice himself as long as he can land the finishing blow. Nezuko's mother begs her to awaken so she can save Tanjiro before he's killed. She wakes up and unlocks a new ability as well. She uses her own blood demon art: Exploding Blood! She transforms her own blood into a pink flame and fires it at Rui, burning up all his defensive webs. Rui is horrified that all of his all-powerful webs were scorched away by the explosion. Tanjiro's flames combine with his sister's and he reminds the demon that their bond can never be severed. With an emphatic swing, Tanjiro's flaming blade slices through Rui's neck and successfully severs his head completely. Appearing to be victorious, Tanjiro collapses while Rui's head hits the ground elsewhere. The threads trapping Nezuko burn away completely and she falls to the ground unconscious. Tanjiro calls to her to no avail, even so, he's thankful he won. He thanks his father for passing down the Kagura technique and saving him. The eldest son tries to crawl over to Nezuko but he's injured from the overusing his breaths. The young swordsman slowly makes his way over to Nezuko and claims his fight isn't over. He means he has to save Inosuke, but in reality, his own fight hasn't concluded. The smell of blood suddenly increases and Tanjiro remembers he never smelled ash coming from Rui's body. Rui reveals that he's alive and survived the attack and taunts Tanjiro for believing he won. Rui says he cut his own head off using his threads before Tanjiro had the chance. He admits he's absolutely irate and plans on killing both siblings. Enraged, Rui takes out his threads and tries to slaughter Tanjiro using Murderous Eye Basket. Tanjiro is suddenly trapped in an enclosing cage that forms around him. He tries to remain calm and utilize his breathing but it's too late. He's nearly cut to pieces when suddenly a savior arrives and cuts away the string. Aftermath Rescued just in time, Tanjiro wonders if Zenitsu climbed the mountain and arrived. Giyu Tomioka is the man who saved him by cutting away the threads using Water Breathing. He commends Tanjiro for holding out so long and says to leave the rest to him. Tanjiro turns his head and is surprised to see the man who set him on his path over two years ago. References Navigation Category:Tanjiro Kamado Battles Category:Rui Battles